


...Only to Burn Me With The Sun

by Eratoschild



Category: Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Sequence, Drabbles, Pining, perry’s point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Three drabbles, from Perry’s point of view, shortly before Ilse is to wed Teddy





	...Only to Burn Me With The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



> Title from the song She's Like The Wind, which was stuck in my head while writing this. Listening closer to the lyrics, it felt rather like an Ilse/Perry sentiment.

_-Only nobody has any flavor after you. I’ve tried. _

Perry knew that he wasn’t completely honest and surely Emily knew too, only she was too good to say so. How true it was that nearly all faded in comparison. 

_Nearly_. 

There was only Ilse. Maybe they would have married, once long ago. But Ilse loved Teddy. 

He stopped on the lane and turned back long enough to see Emily go inside. A light appeared in her window. Recalling once more his old schoolboy notions of marrying her one day, a one day that would never be, he shook his head, laughed ruefully to himself and continued on his way.

—————

Theodore Kent may have been his best friend but when he had first found out that he was to wed Ilse Burnley, Perry raged, angry and seething. He held nothing back in he stream of curses he hurled at his absent friend in a rage fit to make Ilse herself proud.

His schoolboy longing for Emily was well past, romantic as he may have once thought it. And after the evening’s conversation with her, it seemed the two of them were fated to live out their lives unmarried, though Emily certainly displayed more grace about it than he was feeling.

—————

As he left Ilse, Perry cursed heartily to himself. In three days, she would be wed to Teddy. She’d used her one last chance to torment him, Perry supposed, though the whole time together, he was certain that she was desperate to say something that she held back. Or maybe he was just wishing. Why had he gone out driving that night instead of staying in? But how could he have foreseen running into her, alone out on the dunes anyway? What did it matter? For the rest of his life, he would kick himself for the chance not taken.


End file.
